


Never a Dull Moment

by Sivan325



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: 15000 words, Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Violence, lj community: mag7bigbang, m/m slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-23
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by "White Collars". What if - Judge Travis had already recruit 5 (Josiah, Nathan, Buck, JD, Vin) and hear about Agent Chris Larabee from FBI, what he did not know that Larabee is using a conman name Ezra, how the team will adept the new men? Was it a bad choice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Never a Dull Moment  
 **Fandom:** The Magnificent Seven  
 **Author:** Sivan Shemesh  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine but the plot.  
 **Character/Pairing:** Chris/Ezra  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Warnings:** M/M Slash, minor character death, angst, violence.  
 **Summary:** > Inspired by "White Collars". What if - Judge Travis had already recruit 5 (Josiah, Nathan, Buck, JD, Vin) and hear about Agent Chris Larabee from FBI, what he did not know that Larabee is using a conman name Ezra, how the team will adept the new men? Was it a bad choice?

 **Authors Notes:** 1) This is not beta-ed, due RL.  
2) Buck and Chris do not know each other.  
3) AU: Modern

Special thanks to Angela (gempegasus) who made this magnificent banner for my story. You can see the banner in Mag7bigbang lj community, search for this story.

\--

 **Part 1**

Orin Travis stared at the five men before him, though he felt that he has missing something and yet he could not find what is missing.

He heard of a special agent from FBI with great reputation; finishing any case that he had ever worked on it with 100% percent.

Orin Travis asked for him, with hope that he will get the agent into his team.

In the meanwhile in the room five men stared at the man who hired them, not knowing who more will be added to the group.

\--

Josiah who was the old one from the bunch was the first that Judge Travis hired. Apparently Orin heard of him of his reputation as he worked as private investigator and each job, the client recommended him.

He was the best profiler and good investigator that he heard, but then he retired and worked as a pastor at church, as the Lord found him.

J.D. Dunne was the second one that was recruiting. The young man just turned 20 as Orin discovered him at C.I.A. he was the younger man that hacked through the system for seconds, and the judge had to hire him.

It was also true that JD's hacking helped the judge to find the rest of his teammates.

JD found the bounty hunter, Vin Tanner in the unexpected place, in counted Jail, where the prisons will have one year before the shot will set in his vein. Lucky for Vin Tanner that the Judge saved him in the last minute, and for that Vin is grateful for the kid and the Judge for saving his life.

 

They found Buck Wilmington at some bar, flirting with one woman by his side, and the other in his lap.

"Mr. Wilmington?" the man asked him. Buck nodded and the man continued, "You are coming with us."

"I will call you ladies, have no fear, it might only a misunderstanding." Buck told them smiling and left with the four men.

"What is it? I'm done nothing." Buck declared.

"That's what you say, though Judge Travis includes you in his team, amongst us, and clearly, I have no idea what he sees in you." JD told him as much as he observant the man in front of him.

"Listen kid, I've seen enough from all you seen in your youth, and I believe that my skills and profession will be gained in his team, after all, I believe that you're not the ones who understand how to unlock the bomb, do you?" Buck asked and smiled.

"I'm not a kid Buck." JD replied to him but decided not to comment about the bomb.

"Nice to have you with us Buck." Vin shakes his hand with the new man, only the other could felt the welts waves at his hand.

Buck glares at Vin and told him smirking, "You are calling for the way, young man, I love to play pranks."

Josiah smiled and JD sighed heavily, as he thought 'It's going to be a long day.'

Nathan Jackson, they found in the children hospital "Heart".

"Dr. Nathan Jackson?" JD asked as Josiah followed him, "Judge Travis asked for you to be in his team."

"It's has been awhile since I heard of that name," Nathan replied and watched the group, and then he added asking, "How is he?"

"He is still in good shape, looking for you." Vin replied.

"Tell him that I could only join after next week and then only then, I will appear, I have schedule to finish, and children to see." Nathan told them, and then he returned to his job.

Two weeks later all the five men worked under Judge Travis, who still thought that he is mission something.

\--

It's been after two weeks that Judge Travis finally received a piece of information about the newcomer to his unit. He wondered what took them so long.

Though there was a catch: Agent Chris Larabee does not come alone.

He wonders with who Agent Larabee coming and what is weight in the bargain.

Orin collected everything that he had on the new member of the team before he left his room and walked toward the main room where his new team gathers up.

"Ladies," Orin turned to face his men before he continues, "As you know Team 7 is not yet finished, as the last member will be join tomorrow, but he is not alone, he is bringing with him another man as it secretly been held, and we will only knew who is he when the agent will come."

"Who is he?" JD asked with curiosity.

"The last member to this team, Mr. Dunne," Orin asked, noticed the nodding that he received from the young man he added, "He is a special Agent that I got from FBI. His specialist is dealing with cons and all, though from what I got from his supervisors that he is a good leader, and every time he got very good results.  
His name is Chris Larabee I have his file so each of you can learn about him."

"We will, and Orin do you know when our next mission will be?" Nathan asked with impatient, as he wants to start with the mission, he was ATF Agent for Christ sake.

"Shortly after you'll see the member, or mighty members," Orin replied, as he walked toward his room, but before he entered to his room he remembered at something and then he turned facing them as he added, "Oh just one minor things, ladies, don't kill each other when the unite will begin. You are going to be one of the great elite teams, just remember my words."

The five men nodded as the judge went to his room.

\--

 _On the next morning…_

It was nearly 09:00 at the morning, to say that Judge Travis was checking his phones to know where Chris Larabee is and why he was late; it will bring him more grey hair than he already had.

Then he saw the man from the profile entering with another man.

"Agent Larabee, welcome to my team," Orin greeted him, and so the other men, and then he continued staring at the auburn man before him, who was wearing a black hat and wearing sunglasses yet in the building. Orin observed his clothes, he noticed that the man wore only fancy robes, and then he turned at him, "I didn't catch your name, young man."

Though before the man could reply, Chris did, "His name is Ezra Standish, and that is all I'm going to give you about him."

"All right then, ladies, let us find your best seat in the work," Orin led them to the main room were the cubicle were. "Choose where you want to work, and then when you will get comfy, I let you know your first mission."

"Finally." Buck muttered, he felt boring after all the stupid tasks that Orin gave them.

Ezra walked toward the table, and sat at the chair that was near the window, as he survey what is going on outside.

"Ezra, what do you think that you are doing?" Chris asked him.

"Why Mister Larabee? Nothing at all." Ezra replied and closed his eyes.

"Get up, and do something useful than sleeping, you know better than that Ez." Chris snapped at him, hiding his grin.

He was happy though that he could bring Ezra with him to work at the ATF, now that he released the conman from his leg cuff, he knew that he needs to watch him 24/7.

"What should I do then? I barely slept till we got here, not even changed my clothes, not to mention that my baggage still in the apartment that you set to us." Ezra complained.

"Is he always like this?" Vin asked Chris, while he grinned at Ezra.

"Always, apart from that when he fell asleep." Chris replied, and Ezra raising his hand, as giving up and left them as he walked toward the kitchen, or what's still remain from their called 'kitchen room'. From what he seen, it was mess.

"Who made this horrible coffee? It tastes like mud!" Ezra voice been heard from the kitchen.

"That's Vin, as the first rule at the morning; the one who get in early made the coffee for whole day long." JD explained and pointed the blame mark toward the Texan.

Chris left his desk and walked toward the kitchen, smiling toward his lover and spoke, "As far as I see it, you are going to lose the battle, after all I know that you will be here late."

"It will be fixed, Mister Larabee, if not my name is not Ezra P. Standish." Ezra teased the agent.

JD in the meantime hurried to his desk, as he was very interesting to know who the hell is remain person, and why Chris not want them to know more about Ezra?

By the time JD finished to grab everything about Ezra Standish, the conman finished to make coffee for them.

"Great coffee, Ezra." Josiah said after he took a sip from the coffee.

"Oh my God…" JD voice been heard as they hurry to find out about.

"He's a thief; you're adding a conman and a thief into our team." JD mumbled, as anger been sound in his voice.

"Now you wait just a minute young man," Chris started, noticed though that Ezra had 'I told you so' look and hurried to leave the room as the accusing eyes were on him, "Ezra, where do you think that you are going?"

"Home, hopefully, need to do better things than taking the entire accusation look." Ezra replied and left them.

"You have crossed the line kid; he didn't steal anything for the past three years that I'm working with him."

"He might start it over again, after all once a thief always a thief and you can't change his nature." Nathan pointed it out.

"True, but you can take it also as your advantage at your side of the law." Chris told him, and in that moment he wants to leave them as well, knowing how hurtful words can be, even after Ezra changed.

"What else should we need to know about him, brother?" Josiah asked.

From his observer, as Josiah learned from the young man while he makes the coffee; he works quickly, and yet he was amazingly a true gentleman who held Chris with highly respect.

"That he is willing to help, knowing how the others work, and know how to blend in." Chris replied, noticed though how quiet the man was, though he didn't yet knew what his rule in this group was.

"What are your roles in this team?" Chris asked.

"I am a techie, helping with the info, hack if I needed to." JD replied.

"I'm the team EMT." Nathan pointed.

"I'm the Firearms expert." Buck said.

"I and Vin am expert with the Alcohol and Tobacco." Josiah pointed it out.

"For what does the judge needs me to? He's got all the men that he needs for the job." Chris asked them.

"Maybe you should ask him that, though for my opinion as I read your files, I believe that you knew how to lead us in the missions." Josiah replied with a grin.

"Correct." Judge Travis voice was sound behind them.

Orin noticed that someone is missing and turned to ask Chris about it, "Where is Ezra?"

"He didn't sleep a lot since we moved here, and need to arrange his house, hopefully he will back later." Chris replied with a little lie; hope that it will be suffice the judge.

"For his sake, I do hope that he will return later." Orin warned him.

"Why? After all, I don't know why you added me to your team." Chris dared him.

"I need a leader to this elite team, and I know that you are the best with guns, though what I don't know why did you insist that Ezra Standish will accompany you? As far as I got the info from JD, you bring a thief into my team." Orin told him.

"You crossed the line, all of you." With that Chris left the building.

To say that Chris was pissed, as Buck saw him leaving, Buck hurried to find him and have a talk with him.

"Buck, where are you going?" Orin asked him, noticed the way that Buck calling after Chris left.

"Let him be sir, he might be our best to have all the team back, so we can have to work on the first mission." Josiah explained.

\--

Buck hurried after Chris; hope to catch him before he gets in the car if he had one.

"Hey Chris," Buck called after, "Wait, I know the perfect place to lose stream."

Chris stared at the man in front of him, he nodded though he knew that Ezra won't take it nice, smelling the drink from his mouth.

"Fine, show the way, Mister…" Chris agreed and yet he still didn't gather his name.

"Just call me Buck, Chris," Buck faced him, before he continued, "Look, I know that it was out of line about Ezra, but we need to know who is in our team, and you know it, but let go from it, and let's have a drink, my friend."

Chris nodded and followed him at his car.

When Buck reached to the bar and parked at the place near it, he showed Chris around, and told him that he marked the bar for the team.

They sat at the bar, and Chris seemed laugh see the man trying to get a date from the Mexican waitress.

"Inez, sweetie, meet my friend here, Chris." Buck told her with soft voice.

"Welcome to our bar, Mr. Chris." Inez bowed him slightly before starting to hostile them, "What can I bring you?"

"Just water please." Chris asked and noticed the frown that lay upon Buck's face.

"Inez darling, I will love to have a kiss and a whiskey." Buck sweet talk with her.

Inez turned around and went to give Chris the water, and then without a word she turned and placed the whiskey at Buck, but added one word, "Nunca."

"What does it means?" Chris asked, and got curious.

"Never senior." Inez replied and left them alone.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Chris asked him want to get to the point, knowing that Ezra is getting angrier by the minute he is staying.

Buck stared at him in the eyes he thought that he saw something in the man's eyes, and yet he couldn't figure out what it was.

"How much do you know the thief?" Buck asked him.

"For years of hunting the man down, and couple of year to earn his trust and to work under me with the FBI." Chris replied after he took a swallow from the cup.

"Is he that good, that thief?" Buck asked, and in that moment when he saw the anger upon the other man face, he asked for mercy, and regret for the words that he had spoken, though it was too late now.

"The best." Chris replied and stared at the empty cup, and then he let watch at the man in front of him as a blink of memory pierce his mind, and thought to ask.

"Where did you service?" Chris asked.

"Navy Seals." Buck replied.

"So do me, what a small world." Chris replied.

Then a moment of silent took its time, and both men tried to do something to break it. Though Chris was going to lose it and left, until Buck remembered.

"No fucking way." Buck suddenly broke the silence.

"What got you riled?" Chris asked and stared at him.

"Don't you remember? I was your lieutenant…" Buck gave him some rope, hope that the other man will get it and will know.

"Your rank and unit please." Chris asked.

Buck talked and only then Chris remembered.

"You cost me a lot of trouble Buck." Chris said grinning at him.

"You remember the Triangle?" Buck asked.

"That's one mystery that we couldn't solve, still can't," Chris replied and then he added grinning, "Though Ezra had some theories about it."

"No kidding, I would love to hear some."

"I will try to arrange it before we leave."

"You don't have to leave," Buck said, and added, "The kid was curious about Ezra, and leaving him in the dark wasn't a good plan, you'll need to open up, and everything will be all right."

"I'll see what I can do." Chris told him.

"That's all I ask."

Another moment of silence broken Chris's cell phone.

"Chris." He answers the phone.

"Slow down Ezra, I don't understand a thing when you talking like this." Chris tried to ease the other man in the line.

Fear hits him when he realized what Ezra is telling him.

" _I've been followed… someone wants to kill me, why on earth did I agree to come with you? Getting killed was none of your plan!_ "

"Ezra, where are you?" Chris asked.

He received nothing but shots in the line.

"Ezra, EZRA!" he started to shout, only to get the line cut, and know that he lost the call.

Buck watched the man, noticed that something was amiss by his reaction to what happened, noticed the panic.

"Chris, what’s wrong? Where's Ezra?" Buck asked.

"I need to go." With that Chris left the bar with hurry, never looking back.

Buck paid for both of the drinks as he hurried outside.

"Let us helping you." Buck offered.

"You helped enough." Chris told him, and then he tried to call back to Ezra, only to hear the voice mail.

\--

Buck though as he watched Chris leaving, still have no faith in them, started to act like nothing happened.

"JD, I need you to find Chris's mobile number and then started to track with Vin from where the call made," Buck started to order, and then he added, "It's a matter of life and death, and don't tell the judge."

After fifteen moments, Buck received a call, checking the ID, it showed Vin.

"What did you got?" Buck asked.

"Hello to you too, as well." Vin replied.

"Hello Vin, what did you got?" Buck asked, he was impatient, knowing that man's life is on the line.

"He's on Highway, I've got the right streets, I already called the police and ambulance to be near the area, JD did the rest, and Josiah is praying." Vin spoke.

"Thank you Vin." Buck thanked and asked for the roads, while taking his car.

\--

 _While on the Highway…_

Chris was in the cab after getting information from Buck, he still didn't know why he trusts him so much, and yet in so little time.

Chris blamed the Navy Seal for that. In that time all he could do was lays trust in his buddy from the unit and so he did now.

He just hopes that Ezra will appreciate it.

Then, only then he saw Ezra hanging from the door of the black van, while trying not to get shot.

"EZRA!" he shouts, but the man didn't turn to look at him, he was too busy not to fall into the busy road and not to get shot.

Though Chris could see the trails of blood dropping from Ezra's shoulder and from his thigh, he just hope that after all the efforts that his lover do, he hoped that he will not lose him.

He just hope to know why Ezra been shot and what was the main reason for it.

Chris told to the cabbie driver to hurry up and get closer to the man hanging the door.

"Come on, come on…" Chris muttered at the driver, looked at Ezra and he seemed though far away, like the cabbie driver is not driving fast.

"I should take Ezra's jag…" Chris mumbled in frustration.

"I give you extra if you'd drive fast, and help save that man." Chris pointed where Ezra was.

The cab driver just heard the word 'extra' he hurried up, and was closer to the man who hanged the door tight.

Then the gunshots were those who frightened him as the cab moved away, and he could hear the passenger cursing him.

Chris heart skipped a beat as he watched with fearful eyes as Ezra's hand slipping away and he was about to fall and driving over.

"Faster before he will fall to the road." Chris told him.

The cabbie driver drove closer to the hanging man; he could hear the tap of his feet as he touched the taxi, but he still hanging on.

"Jump Ezra, I will catch you, jump!" Chris told with an order tone, hope that his lover will release before it will be too late.

Ezra stared at the man in the cab, one of his hands was already released from the door, and all left is for him to jump at the cab, but the problem was that he had no strength left.

"Continue driving," Chris told to the driver, and pulled himself out of the window, and crawled in the roof, "Come closer, Ezra gives me your hand."

Ezra stared at the begging eyes of his lover, and started to release his other hand and jump, but he seemed to forget about the villain in the car as they grabbed him, not wanting him to get away.

"Jump, I will catch you, just jump." Chris begged him.

Ezra let go from the door, his eyes were empty as he watched his lover, and fall hopefully to his lover's hands.

Chris came closer at him and almost lost him in the busy road.

He holds him closer in his arms while the taxi drove. He helped Ezra inside the taxi and then he followed him.

Then Chris told new direction to the cabbie driver, "Drive toward the ATF headquarters."

"He is bleeding in my cab, don't you think that the hospital will do him much better?" the taxi driver asked.

"It will do him worse." Chris replied.

Chris opened his phone and dialed to the last number that showed in his screen, unknown number.

"Buck's here."

"Buck, it's me, Chris," Chris said and then he added, "I've got Ezra, but he needs medical care, and I don't trust the hospitals, because whoever is after him will come to hunt him down."

"I understand, what do you want to do?"

"I'm heading toward the office, tells Nathan to be there." Chris told him and closed the phone.

Buck sighed heavily and started making some phone calls.

After twenty minutes of driving, the cab stopped in front of the building as Nathan waited near it, waiting to catch the wounded from Chris.

"How is he?" Chris asked as he noticed how Nathan knelt closely and check Ezra.

"Not good," Nathan replied and then he asked, "He needs hospital, Chris; he has been shot at least three times."

"Not the regular hospital then." Chris sighed heavily.

"What about your hospital, Nathan?" Josiah asked.

"Come on, I will handle with the paper work, while Buck and Chris you hurried with your vehicle and the others I believe will followed." Nathan sighed heavily as he lets them know what to do.

Buck helped Chris to carry on the wounded man, while Josiah followed.

Josiah sat next to Buck while watching in the mirror as Chris settled Ezra on the site and puts Ezra's head on his lap.

As they got to the hospital they seemed surprised to see Nathan already working on paperwork, and ready the bed for him, and get him into the surgery.

"Once he out the surgery, I want to be with him." Chris asked, and Nathan nodded.

\--

 _While in waiting room…_

The group watched Chris as he walked back and forth, not knowing why, after all the man was only a thief, and they did all that for respect for the man that was supposed to lead them.

"Chris, relax, he is still in surgery." Buck walked to him.

"He is been there close to three hours." Chris raised his voice.

"I know that, we all know that." Buck told him softly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't raise my voice at you," Chris sighed as he apologized and then he added, "All of you tried to help me when I pushed you away, I'm sorry, and thank you for all the effort."

"It's ok brother," Josiah told him, and then he added, "You two are welcome to stay, and I'm certain that no one will ever going to ask any question about Ezra's past." As he said that he looked at JD and Buck which nodded.

"Fine, I will give that a try, only after Ezra will get his strength back." Chris told him, knowing that he needs to do 'the talk' to his lover.

After two minutes of silence Nathan and the nurses left the surgery room and headed for the waiting room.

"Chris," Nathan spoke, he sighed heavily, "We managed to get all the bullets out, he lost lots of blood."

Nathan handed Josiah the bullets, hope that they could trace it.

"You may stay with him now Chris, until we will move him to a room alone." Nathan told him, and watched as the man walked company by a nurse who showed him the way.

After Chris had left, Josiah sighed and decided to share his thought.

"Did you notice how closer they are?" Josiah asked.

"What do you mean?" JD asked.

"The way that Chris defended the guy, watch him closely, and even while we drove to the hospital he took care of him, very fondly." Josiah explained.

"What should we do?" Vin asked, not sure where Josiah leading to.

"Should we tell Travis about this?" JD asked.

"No, it's their issue," Buck replied and explained, "Would you tell Travis what you do or with who you date?" he looked them saw their faces and added, "I don't think so."

"If they want to tell us, they will in their time, and if you push them, they will get away." Nathan told them, as he watched the dynamic of the group.

"I do wonder what or why Ezra got almost himself killed, what was the reason behind this?" Buck asked and found himself staring over the door that Chris was staying.

\--

 _Inside the room…_

Chris walked to his lover; he noticed the tubes and the medical equipments that was spread all over him, it was like seen his wife and child in the hospital again, dying.

There was a chair waiting for him near the bed. He sat and put his hand upon Ezra'.

"Ezra love, you know that was the biggest decision for me," Chris sighed and kissed his palm before he added, "Though my love, you want me to join the team of Travis, you want this for me, and I don't quite sure that I want to be on this team without you."

Chris sighed again, before he continued speaking to his lover, hoped that his talking might revive him.

"I need you so much my love," Chris stared at his lover hoped to see him open his eyes before he added; "I don't want to lose you as I lost my wife and son."

There was a knock on the door, and Chris turned to see who it is.

"Forgive me of being interrupt you, but the stuff will be moving Ezra to another room which he will be alone, and I want to move him now, and then you can stay as much as you like." Nathan told him.

Chris nodded and then he whispered to his lover, "I will join to you shortly Ezra, you are moved to another room."

Then Chris left the room, waiting to hear his name, and the stuff to tell him that he can come back and stay with him.

Once he was outside, Buck walked to him and asked, "Do you need anything?"

"No, not yet, though I'm going to grab some coffee, will you let me know once I come back if they moved him to another room?" Chris asked, noticed the nodded from Buck and then he left searching for Cafeteria.

"Hey Nate," JD called for him, and as Nathan walked closer, he added, "How Ez?"

"The odds for him to live is very low, getting shot three times, and the man having lots of scars. You know that the first 24 hours are very critical, so we will see how he is dealing and then we move on." Nathan replied.

"What do you mean that his odds are low? What about the bullets?" Chris asked, his hands are shaken as he heard the doctor.

Josiah come closer to him, and takes the coffee before it will fall down.

"Chris you need to let Nathan do his job, you need to trust us." Josiah told him.

"Fine," Chris mumbled, "Did you move him yet? Can I be with him now?"

"Just follow the nurses, and know that we will be watching your back." Josiah assured to him, but Chris was beyond listening.

The coffee remained in Josiah hands, when a figure came by.

" _A-hem._ "

"Judge Travis, what are you doing here?" Vin asked.

"That's what I need to ask you, young man." Travis replied.

He noticed the concerned that marked his men's face, and asked, "What is it? Is something happened to your sister Josiah?" Travis asked.

"No, Hannah is fine." Josiah replied.

"Then why are you here in the Children Hospital?" Travis asked.

"Ezra got himself shot three times, and Chris asked that he will be treated privately so whoever is after him would believe that he is in the hospital and not children hospital." JD replied quickly although he could felt the glares from his friends.

"Where are they?" Travis asked.

Nathan led him over the room while he told him about Ezra condition, "Travis, his odds are not good, though Chris is not giving up on him."

Travis nodded.

"How did you know that we are in the hospital that I'm working?" Nathan asked.

"I have an informer inside." Travis grinned and entered the room.

As Travis entered the room, he could hear the soft voice, words of love.

"Forgive me of interrupt you young man." Travis said as he came closer, and noticed the tubes through the pale skin of the wounded man.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you." Chris said.

"It's ok." Travis told him and squeezes his hand upon Chris's shoulder, give him some comfort.

"I still want you in my team, and if it means that I will have both of you, so be it." Orrin told him.

"Thank you." Chris thanked him.

"Come next week, and from what I heard from my sources, you have a fighter, even if he is the biggest stubborn ever." Travis said chuckling.

"I know, and I also believe that you are looking for an undercover agent." Chris agreed and asked.

"I am, oh you mean him?" Orrin asked.

"You need one who could do the sweet talk and yet to charm and get inside and I give all my trust with him, though he will not agree with me." Chris grinned at him.

Travis nodded and then he asked, "Do you know who shot him?"

"I do have my suspects, but I would like to know more when Ezra will be awake, then I will know more." Chris replied and turned his attention back to his lover.

"Take care you two, and I will see you back next week." Orrin told him and left the room smiling.

He will have seven men in his team; now all he has to left is that Ezra will live.

"You heard that Ezra, you will be undercover, and I will be a leader, which means we are staying at Denver, and I'm not leaving you behind." Chris said, and kissed the paler lips.

\--

 _23 hours later…_

Chris noticed that there was movement, and then he opened his eyes to notice Ezra is staring at him.

"Ezra, you are awake."

He could hear the mock voice and imagined Ezra is telling him 'how observant you are, Mr. Larabee.'

"I'll be here, just calling the doctors, to get that respirator out of your mouth all right?" Chris asked.

Noticed that Ezra nodded at him, Chris left the room.

"Where is Dr. Jackson?" he asked as he reached to the nurses' station.

"What is it?" one of the nurses asked.

"Ezra is awake, but have trouble to speak," Chris explained, and added a lie, "he is started to chock."

The nurses followed him back to the room, and one of the nurses paged Nathan to let him know of it.

When they came, Ezra did the best act of his life, and Chris sighed in relief when the nurses get the respirator out of his mouth, and then one of the nurses gave him ice.

"Slowly Ezra, I don't want you to choke." Chris reminded him to him with concern.

After Ezra finished the ice, he smirked at him weakly, "Yes mother."

Chris grinned and thanked the nurses for their help.

They were alone now in the room, and Chris asked him with concern, "How do you feel?"

"I had better days." Ezra replied.

"Did you know who hurt you?" Chris asked.

"They… _cough_ …said that they are after Hank Connolly…" Ezra replied weakly as he watched his lover eyes moved away from him.

"Do you know him?" Ezra asked.

"I do… I didn't hear this name in years," Chris replied and left the chair, he walked toward the window, as he added, "I thought that he blamed me for the death of my wife and child."

"Then… then why they were after me?" Ezra asked, still feeling weak.

"They were not after you. I just hope that Hank didn't do anything stupid." Chris replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Like killing someone that he shouldn't of revenge killing his daughter." Chris explained.

"Do you think that they recognize you?" Ezra asked, as he could feel concern to his lover.

"Might." Chris only replied.

"Then that's why I got shot, they might saw us sometimes today together, and they make that connection." Ezra figured it out.

"You rest now, and I will see you when you will awake…" Chris told him, noticed how Ezra fights to keep his eyes open.

Ezra nodded and closed his eyes.

Chris watched him, and then he left the room.

It seems that he needs to make that phone call that he didn't do 5 years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

1.

 _Week later…_

Ezra walked toward the ATF with Chris followed.

The first man that greeted Ezra was Judge Travis.

"How are you feeling?" Orrin asked him.

"I had better days." Ezra replied, not knowing why the judge welcome him, doesn't the judge knows about him, of being a thief?

"That was not a way to welcome you and Chris in the first day, and we had needed to respect Chris's wishes, and I am going to say sorry from all of us." Judge Travis told him.

Ezra could feel that there is something wrong. He searched and asked for the catch.

"What's the catch?"

"Since I'm going to lead that group, you are going to be undercover." Chris replied to him, noticed how his lover stared with his eyes wide open like he been in shock.

"Me? You've got me to be undercover agent? You can't be serious!" Ezra outburst at him, can't believe that Chris asked him that.

"Why not?" Buck asked him and then he added, "Chris told us what you did in the past, how good you are, he trusts you that much, and that I trust you as well."

Ezra turned his eyes back to his lover, and Chris could read the proud shining from his green eyes, like emerald diamond.

"What is our truly mission Judge?" Buck asked, cutting the silence.

"The Nichols family." Judge Travis replied as he led them to the conference room.

"The Nichols? The Nichols brothers?" Ezra asked, and could see of all sudden flashback from the attack and kidnapped while he walked back from the office last week.

"Do you know them? Heard about them?" Vin asked, he could noticed that there was something scary that scared Ezra.

"Damn." Ezra hit the table with his hand, can't believe that it was them to hurt him in the first place.

"Ezra, talk to me," Chris asked, notices the anger in his lover's eyes, and he just wished that Ezra will talk to him, he notices that there was something that bothers him, "Tell me what is it Ezra, please?"

Ezra could felt still the pain in his chest and side, as a remembrance from last week. Yet he could also feel the headache and felt that he needs to be alone and thinks.

Ezra gets up from his chair, one hand supporting the table, before he walked outside the room. Chris moved his chair and was get ready to follow him.

"Let him be Chris," Nathan told him, and stood, "I will check on him, I'm sure that he still having pain."

"Thank you Nathan." Chris thanked him, though he still believes that he should be the one with Ezra.

Orrin scanned the faces of his men, minus Nathan and Ezra, noticed though something at Vin's face, the worried at Chris', though Buck and JD seemed taking the file and reading about the case, and Josiah is staring at him, wants to know more.

"I have no idea that Ezra knows about them." Orrin told them while staring at Chris.

"I don't think that he knew, but I think that had something to do with last week." Vin added his thought.

"I can't believe that I missed it," Chris mumbles, "They hurt him that much that he could have died."

"How can we find them?" Orrin asked the group; hope to hear their thought instead to stay in the dark.

"I know how," Chris replied, "I need someone to trace someone that I know, maybe if we'll find him, we'll know where they are."

"Who is that man?" Orrin asked.

"My father-in-law." Chris replied.

"You are married?" JD asked, and then he added, "I didn't saw it in your file, and it's never been mention that you were married."

"Shut up kid." Buck added as he slaps JD in the head, as he could see the pained marked on Chris's face.

"You didn't have to slap me, you know…" JD told him, and slaps back at Buck.

Orrin shook his head, though stared at Chris, as he wanted to know more.

"I was married with a child. My wife was unique in her way. Though I lost them five years ago while be an FBI agent." Chris told them.

"Who do I need to track?" Vin asked.

"Hank Connolly." Chris replied, and then he got up and went outside the door, checking Ezra.

He didn't see Ezra in the office, though he noticed that the Judge door is open, and when he sneaked his head inside he saw Ezra lay in the couch, and Nathan is near him.

"How is he?" Chris asked and came closer.

"He should have stayed in home, he still in pain." Nathan replied.

"I'll take care of him." Chris thanked him, and then when Nathan left the room, Chris leant closer and kissed Ezra's forehead.

"Come love, we need to leave, and you should rest." Chris helped his sleepy lover to get up from the couch.

"Sleep… tired… ouch…" Ezra mumbled as he could felt the warm and the strength that came from his lover's arms.

"You will be all right after a warm shower and in my arms," Chris comforts him and added, "I will not let anything or anyone to harm you my love."

Ezra thanked him.

When they arrived to their home, though there were some unpacked boxes, which Chris didn't pay attention to pack it, and left it rested in the room.

After they took the warm shower, Chris led his naked but stiffen lover to the bed, he cradle him close.

Chris woke in the middle of the night as he could felt his lover seemed struggling and pushing him away, and hearing him cry for help.

"Please… stop… Chris… help…" Ezra mumbled.

"I'm here love, and you are safe." Chris snuggled closer to him, and kissed him softly on his cheeks.

'I thought that the nightmares stop, but I guess it will be more, I need to watch him closely on the next days.' Chris thoughts, while he is keeping watchful eyes upon his lover.

"Please… it hurts…" Ezra begged, still fighting in his nightmare.

"You are not there, not in that black van," Chris whispered to him, and added, "You are in our home, in our bed, in my arms, and you are safe Ezra."

"With you…" Ezra said in his sleep, not moving from the warm that he felt.

"Yes, my love, with you always." Chris told him.

Chris sighed in relief when Ezra slept and there was not another word that came from nightmares, and for that he was pleased.

Though he knew that Ezra should see someone or at least talk to someone to ease it at nights.

Chris returned to sleep till he woke up with the sun.

He knew that he should go to work, but he was afraid to leave Ezra all by himself, with the story of what happened to him last week; he knew that it will hunt him down, wear him till he will have a breakdown, and that he wouldn't need.

He decided to call to Orrin, he hoped that he could give him some ideas, or might one of the guys could stay with him.

He left the bed, wearing only pants; he took his phone and dialed the judge while watching with concern his lover.

"Orrin, good morning." Chris spoke.

" _Good morning Chris, what can I do to help you in this early day?_ " Orrin asked.

"I can't leave Ezra alone, he is still having nightmares, but I don't want him to see other peoples, he hates it, and I was wondering…"

" _If one of the guys can watch him?_ " Orrin asked him as he cuts him.

"Yep." Chris confirmed.

" _No problem, I will send Josiah, just let me know what is your address, and he will be there._ " Orrin told him.

"Thank you Orrin and I will you see you at work when Josiah will arrive." Chris thanked him and closed the phone.

Chris left the room, and headed toward the kitchen, strong coffee was needed, even though he tempted to return in the bed.

He brought the coffee back in the bedroom, as he sat on the chair, watching his lover.

Chris noticed that the wounds not seemed to recover as it should, and bruises still covering Ezra pale skin, he was worried that might Ezra hides his pain from him, and that he won't need, he wants that Ezra will share everything with him, not hide it away from him.

About half hour later, there was a knock in the door, and Chris left the bedroom, and walked toward the door.

He opened the door, and let Josiah in.

Josiah watched the house; it was the first time that he walked inside the house of Chris and Ezra. He could see the unpacked boxes that stood in the living room, but said nothing, it was not that time.

Josiah just hoped that he could help with that young man.

Chris showed him around, and then he left, told him before he goes that if he needs anything, he can call him.

Josiah nodded and watched him as he left, and then he added toward the bedroom, sat in the chair beside the bed, and watched the young man, and he noticed too on his bruises skin.

He decided that Ezra should be covered in the blanket.

He left the chair, and took the blanket and covered the young man, and then he returned to sit on the chair.

A few minutes later, Ezra woke, feeling that there is something wrong in the room, and he couldn't feel his lover.

He woke up with panic, holding his derringer that he hides under the pillow, and aims it toward the figure in the chair.

"Ezra, it's me, Josiah, Chris asked me to stay here with you." Josiah stayed in the chair, didn't want to fright him more than he already was.

"Where's Chris? Why did he leave me with you?" Ezra asked still holding the gun.

"He left to work, and for the second question I don't know, I guess that he didn't want to leave you alone." Josiah replied.

He watched Ezra's body language, noticed how the young man stiff and wince from the pain, but not a word or moan came from him.

"Where’s your pain killers Ezra?" Josiah asked, as he left the chair and walked closer to him, noticed how the gun is shaking, and figures that the pain must be hurting more than he thought.

"In the bathroom, on the shelf." Ezra replied, putting the gun back under the pillow.

Ezra could felt the world spinning around him, and later he could see dots, and then all he could see was black.

Josiah hurried in the room with two pills in one hand, and cup of water in the second, and Ezra was nowhere in sight.

He puts the pills and the water in the table near the chair and walked toward the bed, and could see Ezra on the floor, and he was paler than the white moon that he saw last night.

"Come on Ezra, wake up." Josiah tried to wake him, but no success.

He wants to call to Chris, but didn't know what to tell him. He left that idea in his mine, and called Nathan instead.

Nathan came soon as he could and Josiah opened the door, and then locked it, and then he led the doctor in the bedroom.

Ezra was still in the floor, he didn't want to move him, as he didn't know what the problem was.

Nathan removed the medicine from the bag that he brought with him.

He opened a bottle and moved it closer to Ezra's nose. He sighed in relief when he saw that Ezra waking.

Nathan could see the paleness of the skin as Josiah, and told him, "He should be better by now, I wonder what is wrong? I hope that the pain killers are helping, if not, I need to change his medicine."

"Ezra, you are safe son," Josiah told him softly, "We are your friends."

Nathan watched them, and then he headed toward the door frame, he noticed how Josiah stared at him, so he told him that he is going to make some food, and Ezra is looking thin.

Josiah helped him over the bed, and tucked him with the blanket, and told him that Nathan is making breakfast.

"Nathan? Why Doctor Jackson is here for?" Ezra asked didn't knowledge seeing the doctor in his and Chris' home.

"You fainted, and I called Nathan," Josiah replied, and then he added, "I didn't want though Chris to know."

"Good call old man." Ezra thanked him.

"I am not that old son." Josiah grinned at him.

Ezra grinned and closed his eyes, feeling embarrassed in his own home.

Nathan came along with a tray in his hands, bringing it to Ezra, while Josiah helped him to eat, since Ezra's muscles seemed to be weak.

"What did you tell Chris?" Josiah asked Nathan and Ezra couldn't help but watching them.

"That Rain is need my help about our weddings, which is true, but we didn't decide on the date." Nathan replied.

"And he let you to go?" Josiah asked.

"Yep, but I suspect that he might know." Nathan replied.

"I wouldn't surprise if Chris will open the door due this hour." Ezra grinned.

"How can you be sure?" Nathan asked.

By then there was a knock on the door, and then they could hear the key turning in the lock, and second later, the door was open.

"Chris is that you?" Ezra asked weakly.

"Ezra…" he replied and then when he entered the bedroom, he saw Nathan and Josiah helping his lover, he glared at Nathan and asked, "What is going on in here?"

"Chris, calm down, he was here because of me," Ezra replied, and then he added, "I wouldn't fainted if I knew that you left me with someone, though I almost shoot him, and then I lost, I couldn't… I fainted…"

"Thank you Nathan, and please, next time tell me the truth." Chris told him, and Nathan nodded.

"How is he?" Chris sat beside his lover, as he stared at Nathan.

"Ezra did the pain killers helping you?" Nathan asked, wanted to be certain before he will decided if Ezra needs to change his medicine.

"Ezra?" Chris asked when Ezra did not reply.

"It didn't help me in the first time, so I took couple more hours after." Ezra replied.

"I need to take him back to the children hospital," Nathan told Chris, "He is still in pain, he is also paler, and I need to know why, he should be recovering by now."

"I agree," Chris let the doctor knows and then he turned toward Josiah, "I want that you will stay with him."

"Don't I have a word about it?" Ezra asked.

"NO!" they all told him.

"Fine, but why won't you join me in the hospital?" Ezra asked, not pleased with the results."

"I have to find Hank you know that, and I don't want you to get hurt again, and I mean it Ezra." Chris told him.

"Give us few moments." Chris asked from Josiah and Nathan, knowing that his lover had suffered too many humiliations for one day even though he won't confess about it.

"Ezra I will not want you to get hurt and I know that you listen to me in the first time, but I really want you to hear me out, cause on the next time, well let me correct it, I don't want it to have _next time_." Chris told him and helped him to wear pants and then he helped him wearing a shirt.

When Ezra was ready, Chris opened the door, and let both of the men in.

"Josiah," Chris turned to face him and then he added, "Don't forget to lock the door, and I want you to let me know every hour how he is doing," then he turned to face his lover, "Ezra I want you to behave."

"I will try Chris, but you know that I don't love hospitals."

"I know, but try for me." Chris asked.

Ezra nodded.

Chris left for work; he still needed to work with Vin, finding where Hank is.

When he returned to work, Buck welcomed him and then he asked, "How's Ezra?"

"Nathan believed that he should be taking a trip to the hospital, so they are there, and Josiah is keeping eye on Ezra." Chris updated him.

\--

 **3 Days later…**

Ezra walked into the office with Josiah in his heels, watching and not let him fall in case the young man will lose his balance.

Chris didn't see him at first since he was busy with Vin reading what they found in the last days till he heard Buck greeting Ezra and asking him for his health.

Chris turned around and eyes his lover, noticed how good he looks, and the color returned to his skin. He looks better, Chris impressed and walked to him.

"I missed you." Ezra told him.

"I know what I will do with you when this day will over…" Chris grinned, ignoring his team's teasing in the background.

"Ladies," Orrin called though he smiled, and then he turned to Ezra, "How are you doing young man?"

"Better, thank you Judge Travis," Ezra replied, and then he asked, his eyes gluing on Chris and Vin, "What did you found?"

"Hank or as he changed his name to Harrick, he is staying at 8 motel, room 101, and me and Vin was supposed to tail him," Chris replied, and then he added, "Do you want to come?"

"You don't want to leave me in the dark, don't you?" Ezra replied.

"You are right, let's go then." Chris smiled at him.

"Buck and Josiah I want you to come as well, JD I wanted you to check the motel system, see if you can find anything like might he is having a gun or hiding something that he shouldn't do, Nathan you are with us." Chris started to order them.

Ezra just smiled see how his lover giving to his team mates orders, though he kept watching Vin, noticed how Chris watched him like another player in their relationship. Ezra didn't love that look.

When they reached to the motel, and the room which Hank was supposed to be, the room was in mess, and there were things broken as well.

"I suppose that the Nichols might visit him." Ezra has spoken his mind.

"Might, or might they come here after he left," Vin suggested and then he added, "Do you have any idea where will he go?"

"I don't know if he knows where I lived, though I did spoke with him, but I don't recall if I told him where I stay." Chris replied.

"It's worth a shot." Buck said his thought.

"All right then follows my car." Chris said as he walked toward the car, and Ezra was after him, with Vin in the rear.

Buck, Josiah Nathan and JD took another car.

When they reached their home, Chris and Ezra saw that their door was still locked and when they opened it, they saw that everything was clear and no one was there.

Chris sighed in relief; though he lets his teammates enter and view their home.

"Ez, you should told us that you have that T.V. and the sound, I guess when you watch the games you feel like be in there." JD said as he observed the living room.

Ezra exchanged glances with Chris who didn't pay attention, though Ezra watched how his lover and Vin walked together toward the kitchen.

The thought that might Chris sees someone else was back into his mind.

"Hey Ezra, can you show me how to open this T.V. it’s not like ours, I mean JD and me." Buck explained as he took attention at the look of the young man as he watched Chris and Vin.

"Sometimes Buck I don't even know what you used to hold that head of yours." Ezra sighed and walked toward them, took the remote from the table and clicked it open in some channel.

"Did he just insult me?" Buck asked.

Josiah and Nathan said nothing just laughed.

Nathan though observed Ezra, noticed the same as Buck as Ezra kept watching over Chris and Vin, but he thought to ask him something that he wished will distracted his mind away of it, "Ezra do you still have pain?"

"Less than I have every day." Ezra replied but didn't say his mind, that the pain in his heart of losing Chris to Vin is growing each day.

"If you need anything you just let me know, ok?" Nathan asked.

"I will thank you for everything." Ezra replied.

"Vin, you don't know what you are missing, Chris I believe that you should come as well." Buck called.

Chris and Vin left the kitchen, and Ezra could see the way that Chris shone with happiness and might joy to be near the long hair man.

"What is it?" Chris asked, not seemed see Ezra eyeing like this, as he focused his attention in the T.V. watching the news.

"It's about Hank and the Nichols family. The reporter said that the Nichols accusing Hank for killing one of their own." Buck replied.

"This is getting better and yet worse for us," Chris said and then he added, "We need to find Hank before the Nichols will get him first."

"Vin tracks him, and brings him here." Chris turned to say to the long hair man near him.

"Wait," Buck halted the man, and continued, "I will come with you, and you need someone to watch your back."

"Thanks Buck, but I know how to watch my back." Vin told him.

"You are not a team player, you still to learn and I'm still coming." Buck insists.

Vin stared at Chris, and Chris nodded.

"Fine, just don't touch anything." Vin told him.

"JD, use Ezra's laptop to hack where the Nichols are staying maybe we should pay them a visit." Chris suggested.

Ezra coughed.

"What is it Ezra?" Josiah asked.

"Chris, I can't believe that you didn't ask for my permission, though now it's just doesn't matter, right?" Ezra asked, feeling like he was being dumped even though the all painful ordeal that he had took his lover away from him.

Notice the frown and confused look that set upon Chris's face Ezra left the room, and slammed the bedroom door and then he locked it.

"What just happened here?" JD asked.

"I don't have a clue, don't have much information though all you were doing was glances, if I will have more, I will let you know boss." Josiah gave his impression from the situation.

"Thank you Josiah," Chris replied and then he turned toward his men, "Could you set the search for Hank? JD you can take the laptop, but don't forget to bring it back."

"I will thank you." JD replied and took the laptop from the table.

Chris thanked them and asked them to give him a call if they got something and then he locked the door after they left, and close the T.V.

\--

 _While on the road…_

Buck followed Vin as they reached to the motel, hope to find something that they might lost.

Vin smiled as he walked toward the mess room, and knelt beside some item.

"What did you find?" Buck asked as he noticed the man smiling.

"A lead," Vin replied and then he added asking, "What do you think that I found? Ezra's fancy charm sticks?"

"Now that was low Vin," Buck replied and added, "Do you falling for Chris?"

Vin faced him, swallowed the lump down his throat as he replied, "I might."

"You see Buck, I feel like he really could understand me and reading me before I even said anything and nobody ever did that, or get closer to it. I feel that I found my soul mate."

"Did I need to remind you that Chris and Ezra have a rock relationship?" Buck asked him and then he added, "We are now indeed seven, but did you ever thought what your action can cause if you get in the middle, have you ever thought about Ezra?"

"I did, and he is a friend, but I do have also had needs." Vin said.

"I thought that you are his friend, not to get into Chris's pants." Buck reminded to him.

"Either way, I hope that Chris will choose me, not that convict as he is, even though as he tried to hide it." Vin smirked.

"Fine, what did you find?" Buck asked, knew that he should have a long talk with Chris when they will come back. He didn't want that the other man will get hurt.

He become to like Ezra as a friend and didn't want to lose him that fast because of Vin's envious of him.

\--

 _In the bedroom…_

Ezra turned the radio as a song played by OneRepublic, at least that was what the reporter said, but he didn't recall the name of the song.

 _I need another story  
Something to get off my chest  
My life gets kinda boring  
Need something that I can confess_

"Chris… if you only knew how much I love you, I might won't lose you to Vin…" Ezra moaned in the dark.

 _'Til all my sleeves are stained red  
From all the truth that I've said  
Come by it honestly I swear  
Thought you saw me wink, no  
I've been on the brink, so_

Ezra remembered about getting shot and the second trip to the hospital without Chris, without his lover, as Chris insists to him that he had work to do, not that he came to visit him, he was busy as work, busy to start another relationship.

The thief recalled the last events in their house; he remembered that Chris didn't even saw him wink, like he was ignoring him like he was never there.

The feeling was hurt too much for him that he felt that he is standing at the edge of a cliff. Like Chris is hitting him with a knife and twisting it deeper in his heart.

 _Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
Sick of all the insincere  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

 _This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

It was like a lie that he lived with Chris for the past month, since he came with him toward Denver to ATF office. He knew from the start that it will be a big mistake, but his lover didn't want to hear him out.

 _My God, amazing that we got this far  
It's like we're chasing all those stars  
Driving shiny big black cars  
And every day I see the news  
All the problems that we could solve_

 _And when a situation rises  
Just write it into an album  
Sending it straight to gold  
I don't really like my flow, no, so_

 _Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
Sick of all the insincere  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

After the whole years that he has been with Chris together, it seemed blown away and Chris acting like a stranger next to him, or a baby sitter when he was sick left him with Josiah to watch him.

He wished that Chris will be the one who stay and talk with him not one of the teammates. He was sick of all that things.

 _This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

 _Oh, got no reason, got not shame  
Got no family I can blame  
Just don't let me disappear  
I'm 'a tell you everything_

He was alone, and though his mother was still alive, he still felt alone.

Though one day his mother gave him a visit while he was still in the relationship with Chris, and told him in the room how worthless child he was to her. He wished that was an unwanted child, it was better that way.

 _So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

 _This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

 _So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

 _This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
All my secrets away, all my secrets away._

After the song was ended Ezra curled in the bed crying his soul out. Never heard the door opened and his lover snuggled around him keeping him close and whispered words of love to him.

\--  
 **In the night…**

There was a call ringing.

Chris woke and searched for his cell phone, and then he glances over his lover before he opened his phone and spoke, "Yes?"

"Chris I know where he is," Vin said right away, "Me and Buck are watching him, do you want to come?"

Chris glanced again toward his lover, and then replied, "I will call you as I leave the house, and that will be after Josiah will come."

"Ok, I will see you then." Vin replied and close the call.

Chris then make a call for Josiah, letting him know the situation, and get ready for meeting his father-in-law.

When Josiah arrived, he left for him a spare key, so he won't need to stay, in that way he could leave and trust on Josiah to come.

"How is he?" Josiah asked Chris as he arrived.

"I don't know what he is going through, but I'm certain that he is fine." Chris replied.

"From what I observed earlier I must say that he is not fine, rather jealousy type." Josiah let go of the thought.

"Ezra as a jealousy type?" Chris asked grinning, "He was never one to believe that."

"Did you _really_ look at him? Just look at him?" Josiah asked.

"I saw him, he must keep it hidden." Chris replied.

"Yesterday when you and Vin were in the kitchen he watched you in every steps that you did, he saw you smiling, and when you called to come into the living room, you were ignored him, and that's hurt him, I saw him as he winced, you didn't." Josiah told him.

"What do you want me to do then?" Chris asked, getting to feel that something will happen in their relationship, not that he wanted to end his and Ezra's love life, but he fears that might Ezra will do something that both of them will regrets.

"Not walking away from him every time that Vin calling you, and be there for him when he is waking, he saw me more than you in past two weeks, you were not even there in the hospital." Josiah replied, and yet he could hear something crush and smashed.

"I think that he had heard you, he must be pissing if he is smashing some stuff." Josiah spoke, and then he opened the door and heads out.

"Where do you think that you are going?" Chris asked him.

"To Vin, while you should stay with your lover," Josiah replied and then he added, "If you leave right now, the number seven as our group will not stay at the same number, it will be minus two, and I think that might Nathan takes our side as well. Just think about that."

Chris stared at his old friend which was fading, and then he closed the door thinking of what he heard, he wished that he could bring time back.

He walked back to the master bedroom door and knelt beside the door, he could still hear Ezra smashing thing, mumbling that he should take his leave since he, Chris could not stand his sight now that he has a new lover.

Chris let the tears falling down; he was not brave enough to open the door and face his lover, he was too weak, and thought that his lover knew him better.

Chris swallowed the lump down at his throat before he gets some nerve and get up from the floor and knocked on the door, "Ezra, it’s me."

The door was opened and Chris could see Ezra with a bag in his hands, he could see the feature in his face. He was still angry and tears still slipping from his eyes.

"Where are you going Ezra?" Chris asked as Ezra pushed him away.

"Away from you, that's if you want to wear the leg cuff on me again to find where I am going?" Ezra asked.

"I love you." Chris tried to keep his lover at home, but didn't succeed as he watched how Ezra throws his keys at him and slammed the door as he left the house.

Once he left the house, Ezra dialed the first number that he thought.

2.

Few minutes later Chris received a phone, "What did you do?"

"Josiah?" he asked as he lay on the bed sniffling Ezra's scent.

"What did you do to him?" Josiah asked, not letting go from it.

"I didn't do anything to him, he left, and he ran away from me." Chris replied.

"He didn't run away from you." Josiah told him.

"Is he with you?" Chris asked.

"He called me and asked that I will come and pick him up, I saw his bag, his eyes were red from crying, and you know the strangest thing when I asked him what he wants to do, you know what did he answer me?" Josiah asked.

"What was the answer?" Chris asked.

"He better off without me and I'm getting too much clumsy." Josiah repeated the words that Ezra told him.

"You're lying! He won't say those words," Chris accused the old man, and then he repeated it with sob, "He won't say those words ever… why would he come to me and say it to my face?"

"Maybe because he is hurting and the green eyes monster gets control of his mind?" Josiah asked grinning.

"It's not Halloween yet to joke about that," Chris told him as he show a little smile, and then he turned to ask the profiler, "Do you think that you can bring him to _our_ apartment tomorrow in the afternoon?"

"What will be the purpose for it?" Josiah asked carefully.

"I want him back, and maybe Vin could help about it." Chris replied.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Josiah snarled at him angrily, and then he explained, "Vin wants you, don't you get it? Did you not see it?"

"Vin? But I… my mind and heart are belonging to Ezra, what possibly I could see in Vin? Lover? I think of him as my twin, my little brother."

"What Vin thinks about you?" Josiah asked and noticed how the other man takes it.

"As a friend?" Chris asked, "I don't know… just tell me how I can bring Ezra back to me, please?"

Josiah could hear him begging for him to help. He wants to help as well, but he knew that it depends on Ezra alone.

"Ask Vin where is Hank and let me know, then we will meet," Josiah replied and then he added with a glare, "I just hope in God that you are not lying about that, Ezra's heart been broken once, it shouldn't break again, he couldn't take it."

"I will not let it happen, trust me." Chris nodded.

\--

 _Later…_

They brought Hank to Chris & Ezra apartment, and to Vin's excitement when he heard from Chris that Ezra left the house, his heart will jump of joy. Chris didn't even look at him in the eyes, he was concerning of Ezra and he didn't know if he is going to see him or not.

Ezra and Josiah were last to enter the room, and Ezra could see Vin moved his hand over his lover.

They came in the middle of conversation as it seemed between the stranger voice and Chris.

" _I see that you found someone else now, I do hope that this person makes your life worth after my precious was killed. Who is your lover?_ " Hank asked.

Hank noticed as Vin's hand was over Chris's wrist and then he asked, " _Is this your lover? What his name?_ "

"Vin." Chris replied, not even recognized what he said at first and then he added quickly, "Vin is just a friend," though it was too late because he didn't see Ezra leaving, "Ezra is my lover."

"Where is he?" Hank asked.

"He left." Josiah replied.

Josiah glared at Chris, that man gave him his word and now he took it granted, unless Vin… he wondered if Vin and Chris have a talk.

"Chris," Josiah said taking the other man attention and then he asked, "May I speak with you in private?"

When he saw that Chris is still in the same position he asked, "Now?"

Chris turned at him like he was looking for someone, and then he asked, "Where is Ezra?"

Josiah took him to the bedroom and closed the door, "I trusted you!"

Chris walked and opened the door, knowing that he should get it straight once and for all.

"Vin, can you come in for a sec?"

Vin nodded and walked toward the bedroom, and then the door was closed after him.

"This is has to stop Vin," Chris told him and added, "No wonder that Ezra already see in us as a couple you also adding it to his pain, I asked him to come because I want him back, he is my heart, and I don't want to lose him."

"Don't you love me? I thought that you are my soul mate, we barely have to talk, we quite understood each other, and you don't need him!" Vin told him.

"See, that's where you wrong." Chris replied to him.

"I love him more than my life, always had been since the first moment that I met him." Chris added.

"What love has to do with it? I thought that you used him." Vin asked.

"Love also changed the person, he loved me that he may die for me, and I don't want him too, now he will do it because of what he heard and see, and I don't want to lose him." Chris replied as tears starts to fall down from his eyes.

"You won't lose him Chris." Josiah told him, and Chris could hear the determination in his voice.

"Vin, I must give you a choice if you want to keep working with us, because I don't want him to die, and you need to know how to work with both of us." Chris told him, and could see that the other man keep staring at him.

Vin swallowed the lump down at his throat knowing that he crossed the line between work and pleasure that he wanted to gain.

"What is it?" Vin asked.

"Learn to work with both of us and not trying that ever again or quitting start immediately." Chris replied.

"What about the judge? Is he had nothing to do with it?" Vin asked, hoped that the judge has something to say about it.

"I see that you feel lucky," Chris replied, "If the judge wants you to stay then I and Ezra are out of here, and this Team 7."

"All right then, we need to make a meeting with the judge." Vin agreed, not want to lose his job because of Ezra, and he could feel hatred toward the man.

Vin left the room and Josiah was on his heels, "That was not a smart move, Vin, you are hurting both of them because of your action, and I will attend this meeting as well, you hurt more peoples than you think of."

With that Josiah left the room and headed outside searching for Ezra.

Vin swallowed, and could hear Josiah words before he turned to face Chris, "Look, I'm sorry about what I did, I just wanted to feel the same that you did with Ezra."

"I'm still do, I just hope that I could fix it before Ezra will do something that all of us will regret it." Chris told him and sat on the bed.

"Let me help." Vin suggested.

"I will think about it."

"I will meet you in the office tomorrow; hope that you can think of things for me as punishment, I will do everything to stay in the team." Vin told him.

"Everything?" Chris asked, wanted to be certain that he heard it right.

"Yes, I will do whatever it takes." Vin replied.

"All right then," Chris told him and then he added, "I want you to take Hank to a safe house or even with Buck and JD with you on the watch, and hope that tomorrow will be much better."

"I will do so," Vin turned to leave, then he watched on Chris from the door frame and asked, "What should I tell him? To Hank?"

"Think of something." Chris told him and turned his back to him.

Chris could still scent Ezra's smell as he hugged the pillow hard and let the tears falling down.

\--

 _Next morning, in the office…_

Buck walked in the office searching for Ezra, since he didn't see the man coming in with Chris or Josiah, and he feared that there is something wrong is going on and thought to ask Josiah about it.

He was so busy in his thought that he never noticed Ezra who stood near the copy machine and just stares at it.

"Buck, are you all right?" Ezra asked as he watched the man, and he could see that Buck was concerned in some way.

"Sorry, I didn't see you." Buck replied.

"That is obvious." Ezra replied grinning.

"Shut up," Buck told him as he smiles, "I didn't see you come in the office, and Chris is very worried about you, and Josiah is kind very angry at you as you don't answer his calls."

"Mister Larabee is probably with Vin, and Josiah should forget about me, I am nothing but a common thief." Ezra told him as he watched from the closest window as the black van coming, and he has a meeting to do.

"You are also my friend." Buck told him and follows his eye line and finally saw what Ezra saw.

"You should forget about me as well, I did my plans." Ezra told him in recognition in his eyes.

"You are going to die, is that it? Are you giving up?" Buck asked him.

"I have nothing else to live for," Ezra told him and then he added, "I lose my heart as Chris loves Vin, and Mister Larabee was the only thing that kept me alive."

"If you are going to die, don't die alone; take with you the Nichols with you." Buck told him.

"I'm surprise that you take it so easy; I thought that you will tell them about my plans." Ezra told him.

"I'm respecting your wishes, and I have a small gift for you that I received from a friend of mine." Buck suggested.

"What kind of friend exactly?" Ezra asked with curious.

"Did you ever hear of Q?" Buck asked grinning.

"The same one?" Ezra asked.

"The only one and he gave me some useful gifts and I have one for you, but you'll have to promise me something."

"I should know that there is going to be a catch, well then what is the catch?" Ezra asked.

"I want you to live, you are my friend, and I don't want to lose you, beside I plan something for us, I know that you love spying and I could get you inside a place, a known place if you want." Buck replied.

"I will think about that, now what the gift is?" Ezra asked.

"Come to my office and I will show you, and if someone asked you, I never did give you this."

Ezra grinned and follows him.

Few moments later, Ezra left the building, as he waits for his arrive: the black van.

"Chris, Chris…" JD called for his boss as watched how the black van leaving with Ezra in it from the window.

"What is it kid?" Chris asked, though he still noticed that Ezra was not in the office.

"I just saw Ezra enter to the black van." JD replied.

"Track him I don't know how you will, just do it!" Chris ordered.

Buck left his office and entered the main office where he could see the worried marked on Chris's face, "What's wrong?"

"It's Ezra; I think that the Nichols kidnapped him." JD replied.

"No way." Buck told him.

"Did you see that the Nichols grabbed him or he just entered to the van?" Nathan asked.

"Where did you left Hank?" Josiah asked before JD could reply.

"One of the cells, I left a guard to watch on him." Buck replied and then nodded to JD to reply.

"I don't recall that they grabbed him because I didn't see any of their faces." JD replied as his recall of what really happened.

"What the hell does he think that he is doing?" Chris asked and could felt the frustrated feeling that he had about his lover.

"Killing himself by thinking that the last time that he saw you and Vin together?" Josiah replied asking.

"Don't lose him JD." Chris turned to the kid; hope that JD will bring him some hope.

"I will not lose him and for the last time I am not a kid, why don't you get it?" JD asked.

"Fine then, you are not a kid, baby face." Buck replied grinning.

"I got him." JD said with a proud smile.

He gave them the address, and noticed that they are walking away.

"Wait, I want to come as well." JD asked, as he didn't want to be left behind.

"You better be here in case that Hank will try to get away, beside I don't want you to get hurt." Chris told him and left.

"That's not fair, beside if I will free Hank and let him know where they are going to be, I can be there as well." JD told to himself as he smiled for that.

\--

 **1 Hour Later**

They followed the van as it finally stopped, but they were not ready for the shooting.

Though they also were not aware of Hank and JD there as well.

"Crazy fool, I told him to stay away, and what is he doing? Bring Hank into the mass as well." Chris mattered angry as he turned around and watching Hank trying to shoot with the gun that JD gave him.

Ezra in the meantime watched how his team mates trying to hide and not getting shot and he got wonders if the Nichols will get him free, if not he will use the device that Buck gave him and try to run away before it will work.

"See, I told you that I will give you Hank, now let me leave." Ezra asked, noticed how the leader of the family pointed a gun toward him.

"Ma, you take care of him, while we will take care of them." Her son replied.

"It will be my pleasure, don't you think?" Ma Nichols asked Ezra.

"Then I will take you all with me." Ezra replied and moved his hand and starts the device and rolled it in the van.

Then he made his last escape to leave the van before it will be exploded.

The moment when his head hit the road, he made last attempt than losing it to the darkness as he moved away from the blast that will jump him forward to the cars.

Then the last thing that he heard was his name.

\--

 _One day later… in the night…_

Chris sat beside the bed, and he couldn't believe to the sight that he saw a day earlier, he couldn't imagine that Ezra will try it.

The leader of Team7 knew that he should ask Buck about the bomb as no remain of the bomb was found, but now was not the right time, now he knew that he should stick with his lover let him knows that he is the _only_ one that holds his whole heart. He just hopes that Ezra will understand it.

He was fully aware when Ezra opened his eyes for the first time since the bomb act.

Chris was noticed how Ezra turned his head away from him searching for someone and he knew for who is the person that Ezra is searching with his eyes.

"Vin is not here and he will never be. I thought that my eyes are open but I could see why you left me, us. You thought that I'm having a fair with Vin of all peoples, God, Ezra you should know better that my heart is belong to you." Chris told him as he moved his hand to touch Ezra's face, and then he moved to take a cup of water that was placed near the bed.

"You need to drink it if you want to speak." Chris asked him as he helped him to drink the water.

Ezra drank though he still stares at his lover, not knowing of what he should say or do.

Chris puts the cup on the desk and then he said, "You are not in the hospital love, you are in our home, Nathan told me that you just got knocked out and you are not needed to stay in the hospital. Vin and Josiah repaired our bedroom, and I have a gift for you."

"What's the gift? I sure hope so that is not something that explodes." Ezra asked smiled a bit.

"Explodes? Not something like this, though I do have a human slave for you in case you need anything or everything." Chris grinned at him.

"Really? And how exactly did you manage to get one? Do you know how much one costs?" Ezra asked grinning, and could feel the love of Chris warming at him for the first time since he was hurt.

Chris rings the bell, and Vin entered dressed like a maid with a silver tray in his hands asking if they need anything.

"So my love do you need anything now?" Chris asked him as he kissed him passionately in front of Vin.

"A hot bath will do me good with you." Ezra replied.

"I will do as you told." With that Vin left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

Ezra has been undercover for three months now, the gun dealer already accept him as one of his own.

Ezra has two mobiles, one to call Chris and one from Maude. Why he kept the phone with him? For him it was only a feeling if something wrong will happen to her.

During exchange of guns and money, he got a call from Maude phone. He was though surprised that the voice from the other side was not her.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"This is Charles, I'm your step dad, is this Ezra?" Charles asked.

"Speaking how's my mother?" Ezra asked, his heart skipping a beat, though he seemed to ignore everything that happened around him.

"I'm afraid to let you know that your mother is dead, she died in her sleep." Charles told him, and waited for his step son to say anything, but there was only silent in the other side.

"Are you there?" Charles asked.

"Yes, I'm still here," Ezra replied swallowing the lump down in his throat, don't know how to overcome of what he heard and then he continued, "When and where does the funeral will be taken?"

"Today at 20:00PM, near to your work place." Charles told him.

"I will be there, thank you for letting me know." Ezra thanked him, and then he shuts his phone.

The gun dealer stared at Ezra as he found the man with sad eyes of all sudden.

"What's it?" he asked.

"It seemed that my mother is dead of all the sudden, my friend," Ezra replied, and then he thought to ask, "Will it be all right if I will take couple days off?"

"Sure," he replied with a smile and then he added, "Come back when you ready, I'll be waiting for you."

Ezra nodded and left.

Carlos the gun dealer turned right to the man beside him, and ordered him, "Tailed him, I want to know where he is going and who is he talking to."

Carlos' man nodded and left, watching his target.

\--

 _Few hours later…_

 _Somewhere_

Buck picked up his mobile and dialed to Chris, "Hey boss, we have a problem."

"What do you mean?" Chris asked, his heart started to beat faster, worried for his lover being.

"Ezra is gone, and neither had he called." Buck replied.

"Gone where?" Chris asked.

Buck sighed heavily before he said of what he knows.

"From what I gathered, Ezra received a phone call and then letting the gun dealer knows of that fact, and then I lost him. I thought maybe he gone for the johns' and then get back, but he didn't answering to his other phone as well."

"Thanks Buck, I think that I will send Vin to track him down," Chris thanked and told him his suggestion, "Stay in your position, I want to know more about Carlos Alvarez."

"You got that boss." Buck told him and closed his phone.

He certainly hope that Ezra won't get himself killed or else Chris will do the killing himself.

\--

Chris dialed to his lover but only reached to the call mail.

His phone rang, but as he saw the ID, he could felt that something was way wrong.

"What you've got Vin?"

"We have a problem," Vin replied and then he explained, "Ezra been followed, there are two men at his tails, and he seemed careless or he planned it."

"Where is he?" Chris asked.

"At the cemetery." Vin replied.

"What is he doing there?" Chris asked.

"I don't have a clue Chris; do you think that something happened?" Vin asked him.

"Check it out carefully and let him know that he been tailed." Chris replied and Vin could hear the concern in his voice.

"I will, ta ta." Vin replied and closed his phone.

 **The End… or is it?**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Never A Dull Moment Story Banner for story by Sivan325](https://archiveofourown.org/works/780808) by [gemspegasus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemspegasus/pseuds/gemspegasus)




End file.
